Sins of Years Passed
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Lincoln is a vault hunter, fighting to gain the favour of the omnipotent creator's watching over the universe. With his favour, he wishes to be sent back in time to his family. With some trickery, Lincoln is sent back to his eleven-year-old body but with memories and skill retained and a mission to hunt down the man responsible. All while balancing the ups and downs of childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of Years Passed

* * *

Calm washes over Lincoln as he passes into what could amount to limbo, opening his eyes slowly. White fills his vision, He's greeted to an open expanse of pure emptiness. It had taken an act of pure self-destruction to get here, to get their attention. A solitary figure now sits in nothingness, staring at the guest in its domicile with intrigue.

It seems to give Lincoln a once over, taking in the white-haired man's presence. it's expression becoming a mix of fascination and annoyance, not doubt confused why one of its playthings is trying to gain its attention. It seems to beckon him over, snapping its fingers to summon him a seat. An odd display of power for simple task, a perplexing action.

Lincoln has seen many things in his thirty-eight years of being a "vault hunter", seeing things that would and have driven people to madness. His predecessor had succumbed to what has been dubbed "Vault hunter Madness Syndrome" and is currently hauled up in a cave somewhere with an artificial intelligence and a weird obsession with the colour blue.

The very being sitting before him, had warned him against taking this job before he even joined it. Not that he had headed the warning, being dead set on his mission. Thirty-eight years of pain, war, torture and insanity had allowed him to be right where he wanted to be, with leverage need to right the wrongs of his past. Lincolns plan may be foolhardy, bordering on insane. He is getting ready make a deal with a being of unimaginable power, a creator.

Creators are for all intensive purposes, omnipotent and omniscient builders of the very fabric of existence. Lucky for Lincoln, He is the creators favourite vault hunter.

 ** _"You know that if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask. I think kamikazeing into a star and detonating it was going little overboard…Not that is wasn't entertaining but again, you could have just asked to talk"_** The creator says, smiling sadistically

"I had to get your undivided attention, what better way than wiping out myself and a small, mostly uninhabited solar system" Lincoln responds plainly, not wanting to get caught in one of the creator's tricks or mind games

 ** _"How can I help you and what will you give me to help you?"_** It responds, intrigued that his creation would go to such lengths

"My offer is that I am willing to blow all three hundred and fifty-three favours. What I want is to go back in time to change the past and save my family" Lincoln states, looking at the creator

 ** _"That can be done. Buuuut, you can't save them all. One person has to die, no negotiation. Sorry Linc, Dems the rules bucko. If you want I can let you choose who die or I can pick somebody at random"_** The creator says, picking its nails in a bored fashion

"You're a bastard, but fine. Can you pick somebody who's death will have the least negative impact on my family? I also have some of my own terms" Lincoln says, growling angrily at the entity before him

 ** _"Ballsy. Considering I don't have to allow you to go back. What are your terms and why should I let you have them"_** The creator asks, growing slightly irritated by his impudence

"I want to keep my echo device and some of my gear. Including my action skill and access to my bank account. As to why I should be allowed these things, so I can fuck up the bastard who murdered half my family. I know who it was, and I find it I want to kill him and set his head on a pike in your honour" Lincoln responds angrily, his eyes blazing with fury that the entity had only seen a handful of times in the white-haired man's career

 ** _"Counter offer, I will let you keep one weapon, two grenades, your echo device, a shield and let you have limited access to your bank account. Sound reasonable?"_** The creator offers, extending his hand to seal the deal

"What's the catch?" Lincoln counters, trying to think of any trick or screw over the entity could throw at him

 ** _"No catch what so ever"_** It says, obviously lying through its teeth

Lincoln thinks for a moment, staring down the entity. A minute passes, the creator begins to pull its hand away. Lincoln thrust his hand into the being's hand, accepting the deal. He knows from experience that this will probably be the best offer he's going to get, so he has to take what he can get

"I'm going to regret this but fine we have a deal"

 ** _"Excellent, see you on the other side. Remember, if you screw up. I am not sending you back a second time. Time travel once is already a pain in the ass, be glad I am letting have this chance. So don't fuck it up"_** The creator says, raising its other hand

Before Lincoln is able to speak, it snaps its fingers with a resounding snap. Lincoln's vision goes dark, his soul seeming to be torn from his body as he is thrown through time.

* * *

Lincoln wakes to searing pain in his left leg, the flames licking at his heels. The harsh smell of burning wood and ash stings his nose. The boy remembered this scenario, almost forty years ago for him but it still played over in his head. This was the day he'd lost most of his family, a fate almost impossible to change. What he most certainly noticed is that he's in his eleven year old body.

"No catch my fucking ass. Lying Bastard" Lincoln says as the pain in his leg begins to worsen

This is his second chance, he must act fast. The pain radiated up his leg, the heat of the flames licking at his heels. He twists his body, resisting the urge to gag at the sight of his own flesh bubbling and splitting open to reveal bone.

"Ugh!" The boy grunts, sending out a kick into the beam trapping his leg

Upon freeing himself, the boy stands on his good leg. He wipes the soot from his face, coming face to face with a wall of flame. With the decades of experience now resting at the back of his now eleven-year-old brain, he steels himself to venture forth deeper into the burning home.

As opens his echo devices holographic interface, he selects a pyro shield to protect himself from the flames. A blue sheen covers his form, allowing him to wander through the flames unharmed. He shoves his way towards his parent's room, his progress impeded as the house crumbles around him. His blocks the burning debris hitting him with forearms, the shield holding steady as he reaches his parents door.

"Mom" The boy shouts, bashes open the burning barrier separating him from his mother

He hears a woman cough as the door is thrown off its hinges, crashing to the floor a burning mess. He steps into the room, his eyes struggling to make out the weak form of his mother. He rushes over to her, Seeing her struggle for breath

"Mom! Come on, we need to leave" The boy pleads, helping the woman to her feet "The others are safe, don't worry"

The boy leads the way through the wild flames, hissing under his breath as his mother's weight makes him lean on his bad leg. With a swift kick to the front door, the duo makes it to the front lawn to see the rest of the family, sans the loud patriarch.

"LINCOLN! MOM!" Lori shouts, rushing over to her injured family members

"Look after mom, she needs more help than I do" Lincoln says, waving off his big sister.

Lincoln's eyes scan the watching crowd, carefully considering each person until he spots an aged man blending with the crowd. The man's eyes glared at him, burning anger as he watches the loud boy

"There you are" Lincoln mutters under the piercing wail of the emergency vehicles

Lincoln feels a blanket touch his shoulders, pulling his attention to the paramedic that was trying to pull him towards the ambulance. As the boy looks back to the crowd, the aged man is gone from where he'd been standing.

"I'll see you soon, old friend" Lincoln mutters sarcastically as he's loaded into the ambulance alongside his mother

* * *

 **A/N -** ** _Hello and Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know. you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM._**

 ** _This story will be rated m and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions from you guys. Thank you for the outstanding amount of votes for this story, It helps to know what you guys want._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave to questions, comments, criticisms and such in a review for me to read. I will be sure to address it in the next chapter's author's note._**

 ** _Ciao for now my friends._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of Years Passed

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Pandora, 2042_**

 _The town is littered with carnage, wounded fighters and weapons. Red, brown and pink are the new colours of what was once a harmonious, fishing town, which has now become the stage of a disastrous fight._

 _The air which would normally carry the sound of working people and large tools is now a hellish symphony of screams, explosions and gunfire, there's no coming back from this._

 _Two armies fight each other because of some arbitrary reason, but it's starting to become clear which side will win. The wounded of the losing side lay in large groups across the town and the faces of the fighters are grim with sorrow and horror, their spirit will be broken soon._

 _With victory becoming more and more likely the winning side has gained a morale boost and is fighting their enemies with more determination. Some have succumbed to a frenzy and are recklessly charging towards the enemy with only the aim to kill all, while others fight merely for the sake of survival._

 _The toll on both nature and humanity is enormous. It'll likely take generations before this town will have recovered. It's clear that debris, lost bombs and weaponry have taken the place of schools, market stalls and buildings._

 _Lincoln casually walked through the blood-soaked town, his gaze hardening at the sigh of women and children laying massacred in the street. His mission was clear, save the town and avenge the fallen civilians_

 _It took a flick of his wrist to deploy his two sabre turrets, reaching back to the holster housing his sniper rifle. The sound of loud cracking gunfire filled the air as a group of raiders where quickly riddled with holes, softening up for the charging behemoth that was Lincoln's partner._

 _Lincoln looked at the hulking fellow that had been fighting by his side. He spoke with a thick Irish accent and smelt vaguely of whiskey, McCloud he said his name was._

 _"You ready to fight?" he asked the white-haired commando_

 _Lincoln nodded in reply and followed close behind him as he crossed further into the war-torn town. He explained along the way that he'd been here before, not that I couldn't guess._

 _Lincoln instantly took cover behind the nearest barricade, watching the hulking berserker charge into the fray armed with only a revolver. He went against what years of training and conventional tactics had taught Lincoln, cutting down bandits with surprising results. he was shocked at the elemental weapon he was carrying as it melted through bandits like nothing._

 _"C'mon, Ah haven't got all dey" The Irishman bellowed to me, Caving in a man's face with his bare hands. He's not somebody you'd want to brawl with._

 _They'd gotten to the centre of the town, only to be greeted with a sight that still haunts Lincoln to this day. A sculpture to some unknown eldritch god, fashioned from the mutilated corpses of the towns demesnes. Standing between us and the sculpture, was as McCloud put it "The ugliest god damn poodle in existence"_

 _The creature growled at us, it's opening and bisecting to display an unnatural number of teeth. The thing reeked of death and decay, the grass around where it stood withering with its mere presence._

 _It growled once more, then charged us._

* * *

Lincoln jerks awake from his nightmare, his vision blurred and his mind groggy from what he can tell is anaesthesia. The de-aged vault hunter slaps himself hard across the face, managing to focus his mind enough to get his bearings.

A murky fog hovers over his mind, a myriad of stars dancing across his vision as realisation seeps to the forefront of his drug addled mind. He can hear the steady rhythm of the monitor beeps, drawing his mind further into focus. his head aches with a heavy pain, his senses somewhat dulled by the painkillers no doubt being pumped into him

'Am I in a hospital? The air does have that usual antiseptic smell… Ugh, where am I?' Lincoln thinks to himself, his head throbbing as he tries to remember. As his mind fully regains focus, his memories shoot to the front of his mind.

He remembers the deal with the fire, the death of half his family, the subsequent collapse of his household. Also, floating forward are the memories of war, pain, murder, adventure, Punishment and pleasure. The basic description of the life of a vault hunter, his life. This reminds him of his deal with the Creator and the mission that landed him in this hospital bed.

Lincoln gasp as he tries to stand, fully expecting to collapse in pain. Two feet hit the ground, not feeling any bar the headache. With a unsteady hand, he taps at the small device tucked away behind his ear.

A holographic HUD appears in his vision, showing his current vitals. His overall health appeared to be five hundred and thirty thousand out of his maximum eight hundred and ninety-two thousand five hundred and three health and his left leg is crippled.

"Just perfect" Lincoln mutters, thumbing over to his inventory screen.

He scrolls through the inventory, equipping various pieces of equipment. Namely his Dual Vladof Infinity pistol, Quasar Grenades, Legendary Solider class mod and His Neogenator Shield to regenerate his health

As he closes his HUD, he sees the doctor sitting in the corner watching with a bewildered expression on his face. Lincoln grimaces at the doctor, who glances at the door. Before the doctor could move, Lincoln has him pressed against the wall with a pistol to his head

"N…Now c… calm down son. N… No need to be s… so rash" The doctor stutters, staring into the eyes of this eleven-year-old child that held the same haunted expression he'd seen only in seasoned war veterans

"Look, I don't want to have to kill you… But if you try expose me, I'm going to have to so what I'm going to do is let you down, so we can talk this out. Because I feel I'm going to need a doctor on retainer" Lincoln says, lowering his pistol

"You're not quite a normal child are you, young man?" The doctor comments, straightening himself

An hour passes as Lincoln explains his outlandish tale to the doctor, who despite having a healthy dose of scepticism believes him. Having fully explained his situation and showing the doctor a few of his skills, Lincoln bribes the doctor into silence.

Lincoln wanders through the hospital, despite the doctor's insistence that the boy rest himself. The de-aged vault hunter simply ignores him, instead focusing on finding his family who are scattered throughout the hospital.

His first step is to find his parents, both living and dead. He steps into the elevator, clicking the basement level button. As the elevator jerks into motion, Lincoln becomes embroiled in old memories. He curls his hand into a fist, his fingernails pressing hard into his palm. The boy grunts in pain as his fingernails dig into his palm

The lift stops, the doors opening to reveal a hospital security guard. The guard glances at the obviously distraught child, moving to gain Lincoln's attention. Lincoln's gaze snaps to the man, giving him a spine-chilling hard glare that makes him drop a load in his trousers.

He pushes past the stunned guard, making his way towards the morgue. He slips into the morgue, looking around for the coroner. Lincoln trembles as his mind flashes back to a time long past for him, many years ago when he'd been standing in the exact same position.

He steps forward with hesitation, counting the freezers. He stops at the third from the left on the bottom row, his hand gripping the ice-cold handle. A shiver shoots down his spine as he slowly opens the morgue freezer.

Lincoln chokes back a sob, remembering that he is meant to be a hardened adventure with little to know emotion. He slides out the tray, reveal the body of Lynn Loud Sr. He looks way, saddened that despite his best effort, he couldn't save his entire family.

"Hey dad…I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you, but I promise that I will look after mom and the girls. I won't fail them like I did last time, not again. I will also track down the person who has done this and I will cut off his fucking head. I know that you would probably be disappointed by my quest, but I need to do this. Please forgive me Dad…I love you" He says sombrely, sliding the body back into the freezer.

Lincoln begins to walk way from the morgue, a plan already being formulated in his mind. His first course of action is to track down his family to ensure they are ok, then he will set about rebuilding his home. Then the quest for revenge begins once again, this time he will stop at nothing to make the fucker pay dearly.

Watch out world, you've fucked with the wrong man

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again for quick chapter before I vanish back into the unknowable void that is work/school. I hope you guys liked the chapter, I was a bit hesitant playing on this idea._**

 ** _Fun Fact – The idea for this story was taken from one of my favourite supernatural fanfiction, with the author's permission of course. I doubt I will write a story as long as his one, which is pushing 200+ chapters. If you guys are reading it, the title of the fanfiction is "If I knew then what I know now" It's a great story and I would highly recommend the read._**

 ** _I also wanna thank you guys for supporting me, especially due to my inconsistent chapter updates, inability to finish a story and just overall lack of motivation. But knowing you guys are enjoying my stories is motivating me to write more. So I just wanted to thank you guys_**

 ** _Anyway, Review time_**

 ** _Red the Pokemon Master – While I don't disagree about Rita wearing the pants, I give props to him still with having to deal with eleven kids. Props to both them really, buuut yeah he's gonna die_**

 ** _Malcolm7281 – Wouldn't make a good revenge story if the protagonist simple sacrifices himself at the beginning of the story. But thanks for the compliment_**

 ** _Nuuo – The reference IS to Borderlands as it is one of my favourite franchise. However the story will have a hybrid of elements from both Fallout and Borderlands. There will be references for many of other games, movies, anime, ect. This whole thing is actually based on something I am doing with my fiancé, where we control our own universe of characters. If you guys like, I'll write up a chapter detailing the premise and basic history of the universe if you'd like. It shouldn't detract from the story too badly, I hope not anyway as it's quite long and complicated to follow I might break it up into various chapters so as not to overload you guys_**

 ** _A Two Sided Figure – Thank you for your kind words my friend, It's good to know that I have some dedicated readers._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave to questions, comments, criticisms and such in a review for me to read or even a pm. I will be sure to address it in the next chapter's author's note or I will message you directly._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it. Ciao for now_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of Years Passed

* * *

 ** _Fear the man who has lost everything, and is put into position to lose it again - BattleUnit3_**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Paulie Lorenzo is many things. He's a notorious gangster, He's ruthless but he is well respected because of it. He can be the meanest son of a bitch if you cross him, yet he can be your most loyal friends. The one thing that Don Lorenzo is well known for, is being a family man.

When a boy of only eleven comes into his office, his head hung low. He could sense the intense presence the boy seemed to emanate, an intense fire of anger with a hint of forlorn present in his gaze. You could say the mobster's interest is peaked, as only the truly desperate would face Royal Wood's most well know mob boss

The boy sat across from him, studying him with a calculated stare from the large leather arm chair. He isn't intimated by the powerful man sitting across from him, at least he doesn't visibly show it. The man watches the boy for a few moments, chomping on his Cuban cigar.

"So, Kid. What brings you into my office on this fine day?" The don inquires, the boy's face turning into grimace.

"You don't know me; my name isn't important to you yet. But I need information, guns and a fighting force. It would be in your best interest to provide me with these things" the boy says, his voice squeaking as he tries to sound intimidating

The don looks stunned for a moment, his face quickly curling into a grin as burst into laughter at the gall of this youngster to threaten the don of Royal Woods. He leans forward, blowing some into the young boy's face.

"Why should I give these to you kid? What threat do you pose to me?" The don asks, signalling to his boys to apprehend the kid

Before the Don is finished with his gesture, the young white-haired male grabs his hand. A sharp, intense pain rushes through him as his hand is swiftly pinned to the mahogany table with a nasty looking combat knife.

With his other hand, the young boy pulls a pistol from seemingly nowhere. With the swiftness and precision of a well-trained soldier the two goons are thrown back by well-placed shots to their heads, their bodies slumping over lifelessly. Paulie flinches as the barrel of a gun his pressed against his forehead, the cold and calculated stare sending a shiver down his spine in an unprecedented display of fear.

"I have a very well-trained retinue of skills and don't give two shits if I have to wipe you off the fucking face of the earth, along with everyone associated with your organisation. But I have needs and I think we can help each other. So, Let's Talk" The boy say, pulling the knife free from the Paulie's hand "And don't bother pulling gun on me. I can guarantee I'm quicker shot than you"

"What do you want then, huh?" Paulie say, nursing his crippled hand

"Primarily information, occasionally guns and explosives. I would also like to contract your construction company to build me something. With no questions asked and occasionally I might borrow some men off you to act as cannon fodder. I will repay with both money and services. Which reminds me" The boy begins, pulling a severed hand from his jacket

"What's this?" Paulie asks curiously

"The left hand of La mamba negra, the leader of the drug cartel that is pushing into your territory" He says, throwing it onto the desk

Lincoln leaves, the mob boss stuck in stunned silence. Paulie Lorenzo looks up from the severed on his desk, seeing the young man walk down the hallway that is littered with the dead bodies of his men.

* * *

The young white-haired vault hunter makes his trek back to the hospital, his mind preoccupied as he walks. His thoughts where on his family, whom he had walked in on earlier that day.

Lori, Luna and Luan had been trying to comfort their younger siblings, who where crying at the news of their father's death. Despite all the war, death and tragedy Lincoln had seen, he was nearly moved to tears.

He wanted to go comfort them, but his body stood rooted in place. He felt detached from his own family, like an outsider look in on a tragic situation. It brought up old guilt and shame, weighing him down.

He said nothing, he couldn't bring himself to. Lincoln turned and walked out, out of the room and out of the hospital. Luckily, his knowledge of the past let him navigate to where he wanted to go. It wasn't long before he stood outside the building that housed the Lorenzo, he didn't go in because he needed to gather up a bargaining chip first.

Lincoln's mind is pulled out of thought as he passes the royal woods courthouse, a thought popping into his mind. Deciding that should anything happen to his mother, he sets up a contingency plan

The whole process only takes a few hours, sped up drastically with well placed bribes and threats on officials using the information provided by Mr. Lorenzo. Lincoln had made the Loud family untouchable, as no government official in the royal woods area would even consider breaking the family up

Satisfied with his work in the courthouse, he made his way to the ruins of his old home. He arrived at the remains of burnt rubble and shattered memories, sifting through the debris for anything that can be salvaged.

Finding nothing but ash and cinders, he sits on the ruined porch of his family home. For the first time in many decades, Lincoln wept and finally mourned his loss. It wasn't until a familiar figured greeted him, did the de-aged vault hunter calm himself

"I am very sorry about what happened son" Albert says, sitting next to the boy on the steps

"Thank you. But I shouldn't be here, wallowing in misery. I have a family to rebuild, it's up to me to keep them together" Lincoln states with a serious tone, looking up at the elderly man.

In all his years, Albert Loud has only seen the serious, far off look in fellow soldiers who have served in countless wars. To see it in his own grandson's eye, sends a chill down the old marine's spine

"By the way, should anything happen to Mom. You're our legal guardian, just so you know" The young boy states "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go tend to my sisters"

If there is anything Albert can say, it's that Lincoln Loud has the world on his shoulders

* * *

 **A/N: Haha! I am still here, I managed to sneak this in before I get to swamped with work and school. Also, before anyone says anything, I do not know anything about the American legal system and I'm not saying it's corrupt, but I really didn't wanna have to write out the whole process of what Lincoln was doing.**

 **Review Time:**

 **He23t – I am glad you are enjoying it, as for your question. That depends if you guys want it to be Lemon and or Loudcest, for now It won't. If I get a large request for it, I might consider it.**

 **BattleUnit3: Truer words never spoken. Is that a quote from somewhere or did you make that up. Either way, I am including it in my story.**

 **Nuuo – Thanks, I'll try update as frequently as I can but it might take me a while to belt another chapter out. My fiancé is a wonderful man whom I love very dearly, without out him. I wouldn't be who I am today. As for your question about tier/ calibre. I don't what would be the real world calibre but the Infinity Pistol it's self in game is a legendary tier weapon. As for some of his other gear. His grenades are legendary tier shock elemental. His class mod is obviously legendary with bonuses to Cooldown Rate: +47%, Gun Damage: +39%, Fire Rate: +25%, +5 Sentry, +5 Ready, +5 Impact, +5 Expertise, +5 Healthy, +5 Preparation. These will make sense to anyone who has played Borderlands 2. Also his shield is legendary tier.**

 **Hot Shot: Thanks, I am glad you've enjoyed it thus far**

 **End of Review Time:**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave to questions, comments, criticisms and such in a review for me to read or even PM me. I will be sure to address it in the next chapter's author's note or message you back about it.**

 **Ciao for now my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of Years Passed

* * *

Chapter 4

 _For those who are listening or even reading this, depending on what medium of this survives. My name is Lincoln Loud, a man of many titles. Some call me their brother, son, friend, comrade and hero of the people._

 _This recording or document is to serve as both a chronical of my many adventures and a confession to my multitude of sins and misdeeds. Those who call me a hero are only one side of a coin, there being people who curse my name like I am the devil incarnate._

 _Where do I start?_

 _When I first came to pandora, the desolate shithole that is was a few years after the fall of Handsome Jack and Hyperion. The planet had fractured into a large conglomerate of factions_

 _Fyrestone, Sanctuary, The Gaels, Bilgewater, The Eridum Wastes, Mundonia, Opportunity, Mundonia… ugh, that name makes me sick. The federation, British, Arabia, UNCSC, Orks and god knows what other factions. It's been a very long time, my memories of events back then are not great_

 _It was a place where one does not have a shortage of enemies, hell getting to the actual planet was like fighting through a warzone. Massive fleets did battle between the planet and it's moon of pandora. Damn near got blow out of the sky._

 _This was the period in time that has been titled The First Pandora War, basically their version of WW1 but much bloodier and much more brutal. The rules of war didn't mean jack fuckin diddly in this place, shit went down that would have made Adolf Hitler shit his pants._

 _The two major nations at the heart of this bloodshed, were Fyrestone and Mundonia. I was lucky enough to land in the former rather than the latter, even on the outskirts. Unfortunate that the village I landed in was the one under siege by Mundonian troops._

 _The Mundish people are the vilest, manipulative, self-serving, loathsome, degenerate vermin in the entire galaxy. They will stop at nothing to get what that what and will rape, slaughter, defile in ways unimaginable to human perception._

 _When I landed in that village, the abhorrent acts being preformed still haunt my dreams to this day. But it was also this day that I met a man, the antithesis of the Mundish way of existence. The man was Thaddeus Labab, my mentor. The man is a Crusader of Justice and Vault Hunter. He also acts as the Police, Ambulance, Judge, Chief Medical Officer and often a babysitter of the more unstable of my colleagues._

 _I was a young man of only twenty-one when I landed, the greenest of green when it comes to combat. Douglas MacArthur said "The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war"_

 _Some nights I still pray, hoping I can forget. I do not make any claims to be a good man, I have spilt far too much blood to even beg for forgiveness. I do not pray for a forgiveness like the churches say you should. I pray for a chance to redeem myself for my failures and the death I have caused._

 _But I also pray for a chance to stick the dismembered head of Lawrence Mundy on a fucking pike while I tear his guts out and feed them to his fucking children. As the creators as my witnesses as my witness, I will catch the murderer of my family or I will destroy myself trying._

 _Lincoln Loud, signing off_

* * *

Lincoln closes his leather-bound journal, letting out a soft sigh. His hand shakes as he tries to steady himself, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. He winces in pain as he opens his desk draw, pulling out a small bottle of whisky.

Luna moves through the house, almost breaking out into a run few times. She ignores her sisters protest as she barrels past them, the more observant ones don't question her when the catch a glimpse of tears in her eyes. They know exactly where she is heading, none of them blame her for leaning on their brother.

She stops at the door to her brother's room, raising her hand to knock on the door. She hears her brother's-tired voice coming from behind the closed door, asking for her to wait a moment. She can hear rustling coming from behind the door, the door opening a moment later.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Lincoln asks, his fatigue seeming to vanish upon seeing his distraught sister. He turns to face her, closing the drawer to hide his bottle of whisky

"I'm sorry to disturb you Linc but… I really need to talk. Ever since Sam and I split up after the fire, some nasty rumours have been going around. Normally they wouldn't get me but…With Dad's death…I can't deal with it anymore" She says, crying against Lincoln's shoulder

He wraps a comforting hand around her shoulder, humming soothing words into her ear. He brings her into his room, kicking dirty clothes out of way. The following months since their mom's death have been trying on the loud family, none more than Lincoln as he tries to keep the family together. Acting as both the authority figure, breadwinner, and babysitter

"Luna, who has been spreading these rumours?" Lincoln says in a serious tone

"I dunno, Hawk and Hank, I think. I really don't…" She says, tearing up again

"Luna, I promise you. I will take care of this right away, they won't bother you again" He says, giving his sister a hug "Promise me you won't let this get to you anymore. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid, alright?"

She looks up at him with misty eyes, a smile on her face. She gives her little brother a forehead kiss, pulling her into a hug. Luna feels her heart begin to go a mile a minute, her mind finally catching up.

"Thanks Lincoln, You're the best. I promise that I won't do anything stupid" Luna says with a chuckle, thinking her brother is being dramatic

"Anything for my girls, Now if you'll excuse me I've got some business to attend to. Catch you later Luna" He says, walking out of his room with a purpose.

Luna chuckles, standing from the bed. When had she sat down, she didn't know. She goes to leave the room, spotting an old, battered leather journal sitting on her brother's desk. He minds ways the options of whether she should peek in the book or not.

After a minute, curiosity gets the better of her. She opens the book, now glimpsing into an alternate future for her. But a past for her brother.

* * *

 **A/N - _Hello and Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions for what I should write on, let me know. you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM._**

 ** _This story will be rated m and maybe changed later depending on where I take the story and maybe from suggestions from you guys. Thank you for the outstanding amount of votes for this story, It helps to know what you guys want._**

 ** _Review Time_**

 ** _He23t: I dunno why I picked Axton, maybe because he's my most played class. But yeah, He does make me think a lot of Axton meets Punisher. Loudcest is up to you guys, I will if there is a high demand for it. Also Thanks_**

 ** _Nuuo: I am gay and proud of it, I'm here and queer get use to it XD. Anyway, jokes aside. No, he's not a FF writer. Not that I haven't tried to get him to write stories of his own. He has helped me in some of my much older stories when I was just starting out._**

 ** _As for the rest of your review, Legendary is not the highest you can get. That's Pearlescent, which is cyan colour. Also, I agree that Borderlands treats gun weirdly. Also, the shield still would be able to be depleted with enough shots. So, he's not invincible, just very tough. With his class mod, he would put Special forces to utter shame. He's an expert in many different forms of combat and trained by the best tactician and military leader in the universe. Yes, he has skills and possibly sentries but I dunno. Also, with the Damage thing, hell if I now. I'm making it up as I go along. I kind of just copied and pasted the states of the class mod n shit._**

 ** _BattleUnit9: Pandora style means a lot of blood is gonna be shed and Big Daddy has nothing on Lincoln. Also, thanks for the quote, I dunno if it was said by somebody but I credited you anyways. So thanks again._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave to questions, comments, criticisms and such in a review for me to read. I will be sure to address it in the next chapter's author's note._**

 ** _Ciao for now my friends._**


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of Years Passed

* * *

Chapter 5

His wrath bears no yield. His will knows not the limits of a mere man. His scowl shows no concern for the heathens of this heinous battlefield called life. There he stands alone in the darkened yard, his gaze fixated on the family sitting around the table of a some-what rundown kitchen

Lincoln walks to the door, hiding his face beneath a balaclava. His hand tightens around the 18. Inch combat machete he had taken to keeping sheathed horizontally on the small of his back. Lightning flashed behind him, the rain pelting the vault hunters back.

The Vault Hunter draws his machete and approaches the door, his trained senses picking up what sounds like Hawks mother and father hurling abuse at each other like some common trailer trash. The sound seeming to fuel his anger further, Lincoln takes a step back from the feeble looking wooden door

His foot meets the door as he kicks it in, putting his righteous indignation behind his attack. The wooden splinters easily, showering the white-haired male in a hail of debris as he steps inside. As he enters, he is met by a man that would claim to be Hawks father. Though Hawks mother is well known for being a whore so, this man might not be his father.

Lincoln snorts a laugh, his gaze locking on to the large carving knife the man is wielding. He charges the man, using his superior momentum to knock the man off balance and drive the machete into the man's shoulder. His eyes widen as he feels the blade tear into his flesh, distracting him enough to be unable to stop the vault hunter's headbutt

"Drop the knife!" Lincoln's voice roars out, modulated by his echo device to be much deeper

Wisely the man complies, dropping the knife at the masked vault hunters' feet. Lincoln leans down, picking the knife up out of the man's reach. He pushes the machete further into the man, pinning him in place. Lincoln circles the man for a moment, stopping with his foot on the man's knee

"You stay put, I will deal with you later shitbag" He growls, stomping on his knee until an audible crunch is heard. The man's kneecap shatters under Lincoln's powerful blows, his normal strength amplified to Olympic weightlifter levels by his class mod

"HAWK! I HAVE COME TO PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS. COME OUT QUIELTY AND THIS WILL BE PAINLESS" Lincoln roars, his voice echoing through the house.

Hawk crawls out from behind the couch, sporting a nasty looking black eye and cut lip that looks infected. Despite being smaller than the teen, Lincoln can see the older boy shrink t the vault hunters' presence

Lincoln steps closer to the boy, only to have his way blocked by the teens mother. The injuries littering the woman's pale flesh, marking a road map of repeated abuse. Despite her injuries and frail looking demeanour, she stood against him

"Please move, you are innocent in all this. The person who sins is the one who will die. The child will not be punished for the parent's sins, and the parent will not be punished for the child's sins. Righteous people will be rewarded for their own righteous behaviour, and wicked people will be punished for their own wickedness. Your son has tormented a girl already suffering from a tragedy, he must be punished" Lincoln says seriously, staring her down with a blank expression

"Please have mercy on him, he is only a child. Punish me instead, not him" She pleads, making the vault hunter stir.

A memory flashes through his mind, a similar situation. One where he hadn't shown mercy or remorse as he beheaded a man in front of his wife and children, adding another sin to the tally that would no doubt send him into the deepest deaths of the inferno

"Mercy… Mercy is what you want… Fine, I will grant mercy to your son. But he must repent and pay for his transgressions, A simple grovelling apology and his word that he will no longer bully another person ever again" Lincoln says, his gaze shifting towards Hawk

"I… I promise. I… I swear. Cross my heart" He says, still trembling

"Good, but if I find out that you have not kept your word. I won't kill you but I will bring you to the razors edge of death, make you beg for the sweat release of death as I slowly flay the skin off your body and then cut every single tendon from your body and fashion them into a scarf for you to wear for the rest of your days. I WILL. RUIN. YOU." He growls, turning to face the injured man behind him

He moves over to the man, pulling his machete from his shoulder. Blood spurts from the wound as he pulls it free, the man turning five shades whiter. Lincoln moves towards the busted door to the house, kicking away the debris. He silently fiddles with his echo devices digistruct system, using it to rebuild the door he had broken.

Sirens wail in the distance, signalling his cue to depart. He opens the newly constructed door, turning to face the traumatised family.

"Remembers your promise Hawk. Make amends with Luna Loud as soon as possible or I will be returning" He states, leaving the house and it's inhabitants in a state of shock.

The young vault hunter disappears into the night, making his way home to plan for his second target.

He will teach the world not to fuck with his family.

* * *

 **A/ N - Hi everybody, It's me again. You guys sick of me yet, well too bad. Well anyway, I will be getting back to my others, I'm in the process of writing more for em.**

 **This fic will be rated M for various reason, mostly for Violence, Swearing, Mention of Drugs, ect. I am not sure if I will do a pairing in this fic. Though if you guys want me to, just let me know who you'd like me to pair Lincoln with. It can be any character or Even an OC if you'd like**

 **I want to remind you guy that I am not American, so I did have to look up a few things. So, corrections are welcome. Just let me know**

 **Review time**

 **BattleUnit3 – Yeah, there are lot of variations to the saysing but I still like your variation the best. Thus why you get credit for it bud. As for the moms death, yeah that is a mistake as that scene was going to be for one of my other fics but I ended up repurposing it for this one. So sorry about that bud, doesn't mean a Rita suicide is out of the question but I don't think it will happen just yet. Thanks for the support**

 **Nuuo – Well, I happen to like the banter between us. I like interacting with my readers and hear your opinions on my writing so don't give up on it just yet. Half-Decent? If you can think of any ways I can improved, I'll be happy to listen to your suggestions**

 **Like I said, I am happy to listen. Even if it I jut ranting about guns, which I don't know a great deal about. Lincoln's weapons are not pearlescent, never been a big fan of them. His are legendary, plus pearlescent are rare to get unless you're are specifically farming for them and that usually involves fighting a boss of some sort**

 **Rita is not dead, that was a mistype. As I explained to BattleUnit3, I was repurposing the scene from another fic. I can find a way to work in a romance subplot if you guys want it and don't mind writing a bit of lemon for ya. As for H &H, they are mostly likely going to be scared shitless over actually being killed. Lincoln has some morals after all**

 **He23t – Is this good enough for your tastes, if not I have another bully up for torture in the next chapter**

 **Thank you for tuning in once again, I hope you all have enjoyed this fic. I am writing thi at 1:30 in the morning so, I do apologies if it's short. I haven't had a lot of sleep, but who needs sleep anyway. I am so psyched for borderlands 3 which is coming out soon, the character have been revealed, so has the antagonist and the weapons and travel system I think. No more just being on pandora.**

 **That reminds me, vote for if you guy want a bit of back tory on the universe me and my fiancé have created. I have a lot of interesting info and many story arc I can cover, if you guys would be interested in that.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review with any criticisms, suggestions or questions you might have, and I'll try to address them in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time my friends, Ciao for now.**


End file.
